Kagechika Musashidou
Kagechika Musashidou (武蔵堂 景親 Musashidō Kagechika), also known as Cap by the other players of the Second Nonary Game, was one of the four executives responsible for creating the First Nonary Game. He was the majority stockholder of Cradle Pharmaceutical and thus provided the funds necessary to create and facilitate the Nonary Project. He was thought to be Zero when his corpse was discovered in the Captain's Quarters by Ace, Junpei, and Clover, as his bracelet had the number zero on it, but it actually functioned as number 6. This is because his bracelet is a letter O which is both the 15th letter of the alphabet as well as the base-25 value 24. Both 15 and 24 have a digital root of 6. Appearance In the Cradle Pharmaceutical portrait, he is shown to be wearing a reddish purple-striped suit with a yellow shirt and a red tie. When he is found dead in the Captain's Quarters, he is wearing attire that would be suitable for a ship's captain. His suit is blue and yellow and is stained with blood from his fatal wound on his chest. He has white hair and a large mustache. Background Nine years before the Second Nonary Game, Musashidou was involved with the creation of the First Nonary Game. He was the one who had the money needed to fund the project. Before the Second Nonary Game, he was kidnapped by Crash Keys with Soporil gas. He was abducted as a form of revenge, and was placed in the Captain's Quarters on the ship, wearing the captain's clothes. Akane (June) and Aoi Kurashiki (Santa) drugged him as well, to prevent him from fighting back. Zero also left a note in the pocket of Gentarou Hongou (Ace). ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Axe or True ending When Gentarou Hongou chose Door 1, mainly with the intent to go the Captain's Quarters as he was already familiar with the layout of the ship, he was paired with Junpei and Clover. During their investigation of the chart room, Hongou had stolen the pocket watch required to solve the puzzle from Junpei and had found the drugged Musashidou (The witness Zero mentioned in his note to Ace). Wanting to get rid of the man who knew of his past, Hongou killed the weakened Musashidou with an nearby axe. He then placed the pocket watch back into Junpei's pocket, while having him under the impression that he knew how Junpei rigged his polling system, without Junpei and Clover suspecting anything. At first, Musashidou was suspected to be Zero, since he has the 0 bracelet by his corpse, although Junpei thought he wasn't Zero, because he was wearing a bracelet that the other nine players were wearing and that it looked too straightforward for him to be Zero. Safe or Knife Ending However, when Ace goes through Door 6, Musashidou is never mentioned. Clover chooses Door 1 and is partnered up with Seven and Lotus. She is quiet for most of the search, and when their team gets to the captain's quarters, she locks herself in the room by blocking the door with a table. She found a drugged Kagechika Musashidou with an axe nearby and takes the sinister hand tip from him, as well as his bracelet. Seven and Lotus later claim that the room was "empty", so it is possible Clover hid him under the bed. It is also unknown if Clover killed Musashidou as he was framed to be Zero, however, considering Clover's mental being in the Axe Ending route, it is very possible she killed him in the Safe/Knife Ending routes. After Clover is killed by Ace, Seven takes Musashidou's bracelet from Clover's body. Submarine Ending Ace, Santa and June enter Door 1. It is unknown what happens to Musashidou in this route, but Ace possibly kills him in this route too since he kills everyone else on the ship. True Ending (continued) While in the chapel, he was proved not to be Zero when Junpei tested the 0 bracelet with Clover, Seven and Snake and showed that it registered as 6 -- consistent with the letter O (15th letter of the alphabet, hexadecimal value 24, digital root 6) rather than the numeral 0. This revelation helped Snake to figure out Santa and June's real numbers. Musashidou and the other Cradle Pharmaceutical executives were mentioned by Snake and Junpei in the library when they talk about the First Nonary Game. His identity was finally revealed to be Kagechika Musashidou when they found a photograph of the Cradle Pharmaceutical executives in a drawer in the study. In the incinerator, Junpei had revealed to the other players how Ace had killed Teruaki Kubota, Nagisa Nijisaki and Musashidou. Trivia *The first syllable of Musashidou's surname can be interpreted in Japanese as either "nothingness" (0) or "six". ** This refers to the bracelet number he wears. On the face, he wears the number 0 bracelet, but in reality, the bracelet's number is actually 6, as proven in the Safe and True ending. *Since Free the Soul provided the funding for the First Nonary Game, it can be theorized that Musashidou is a member of Free the Soul. * He is one of three characters to die in every ending of 999, the other two being Teruaki Kubota and Nagisa Nijisaki. * Uchikoshi once said that Musashidou and Kubota were lovers, albeit jokingly.https://twitter.com/uchikoshi/status/237740461551415297 * A trailer for the game said "9 kidnapped strangers" and "9 unwilling participants".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKgwrm_7Zsc This is likely a nod to Nijisaki and Musashidou who are included as being kidnapped and unwilling participants, while Akane and Aoi are not as they are not kidnapped and they are willing participants. * It is unknown what happens to him in timelines where Ace doesn't kill him. Gallery Capnonarykids.png|Concept art. Cap_dead_2.png|Musashidou's corpse. Cap_dead_3.png|The bloody axe beside Musashidou's corpse. Cap_dead_4.png|Musashidou's bracelet. Cap_dead_5.png|Musashidou's bracelet falls off, a sure sign of death. Cradle executives 2.png|Musashidou with Cradle's executives. Cradle executives 1.png|Musashidou on the right. Cradle photo.png|All four Cradle executives. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Free the Soul member Category:Cradle Pharmaceutical member Category:Antagonists